


Due Anelli

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Coda, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex takes Clark to Italy to celebrate his seventeenth birthday. He has a little more to reveal than just a present though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Anelli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ale_lexfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ale_lexfan).



> Spoilers: Everything up to, and including, the end of S3. However, it is set just a couple of days after 3.19 - Memoria

Clark isn't sure how Lex convinced him to get in the car that was driving him to who knows where, and on the wrong side of the road. He also isn't been sure how he'd wound up flying over the eastern half of the United States and then over the Atlantic. He really isn't sure how he'd let himself get talked onto a plane with Lex in the first place. He and Lex are supposed to be celebrating his birthday in Metropolis. Granted it's a couple of weeks early, but Lex had said that he didn't want to get in the way of any other celebrations people were planning.

Reluctantly his parents had agreed to let him go, and he's grateful that they're finally starting to realize that he's growing up and needs to start making some of these decisions for himself. However, he knows they'd freak if they knew where he was right now. Not that he knows where he is right now. He's definitely confused.

"Lex, are you ever going to tell me where we're going?"

Turning in his seat, Lex gives him a small smile. "Of course, Clark, I thought you'd never ask."

Blinking twice, Clark realizes it's true – he hasn't asked. In his defense, he'd slept most of the way here as they'd been flying during Kansas's night, but not once when Lex had been cajoling him onto the private plane or on the drive from the airport had he ever asked where they were going. He opens and closes his mouth a few times in disbelief at his oversight, but finally settles for just looking at Lex expectantly. He knows that Lex will come through with all he needs to know; he just has to be patient and listen to the older man.

Lex twists his body a little, so he can face Clark more comfortably. "In about twenty minutes, we'll be arriving at the Italian town of Teramo. Population-wise it's twice the size of Small…"

"Wait, Lex! I'm in Italy?! Seriously? That's so cool. Why Teramo instead of Rome though?"

Clark is too excited to be embarrassed by his uncool display of emotion. He's pretty sure one of his other friends would have been much more blasé about it. Lex doesn't make him feel bad though, he just smiles and answers Clark's questions. "We are indeed in Italy, Clark. Rome is certainly a beautiful city, rich in historical treasures, but there's also a lot to experience in the smaller, more rural areas as well. They can have just as much history and atmosphere as their larger and more famous counterparts, and they have the benefit of coming without crushing crowds and, even more importantly, without the paparazzi."

Clark nods in understanding. The pushy journalists who work for the gossip magazines mostly stay out of Smallville since not much happens there of a celebrity nature, but it's a free-for-all whenever Lex steps a foot into his home city of Metropolis.

Lex shifts in his seat and clears his throat a little. Clark recognizes the signs of Lex getting into lecture mode, so he smiles internally and settles back into his seat to listen. He loves listening to Lex, to the cadence of his voice, the slow drawl when he's trying to hide his excitement about his topic, the fast paced, animated voice when he's not trying to hide his excitement. Clark can tell that Lex is excited to be here, or maybe just at being away from Smallville and Metropolis for a while. Lex isn't trying to hide right now. " Teramo is an ancient town in its own right, Clark. It predates the Roman Empire and used to be known as Interamnia, which means 'between the rivers'. Since it's at the confluence of two rivers, that name makes perfect sense. An important Municipium in Roman times, it rapidly declined after the fall of the Empire and, following Goth and Byzantine domination, became part of the territories of the Lombard Duchy of Spoleto. In 1708, it was conquered by the Normans. Under the Angevin dynasty in the 14th century, it again attained great importance then subsequently declined, also following the disputes among the various local overlords. It was finally united with Italy again in 1860."

"Whoa, Lex." Clark has to stop his friend. That's a lot of information to take in all at once, and knowing Lex, he'd keep going and going until he's hoarse. "The history lesson is cool, and it's wonderful to be going to a place that's older than the Roman Empire, but why exactly did you bring me here? Not just Italy, or that you didn't take me to Rome, but why did you bring me specifically here?"

Lex looks away at the question and if it were anyone else, Clark would say he's embarrassed. That can't be it though, so Clark waits expectantly for an answer. "They make an excellent dish here I thought you'd enjoy. It's called Virtù, and it's only eaten on the first of May. It's a kind of rich vegetable soup and takes the people three days to make it. It takes so long to make because all of the ingredients are prepared separately and then combined. It's made from the last leftovers of winter, and first fresh produce of the spring, and then they add several shapes of pasta to it. It's an experience not to be missed. There are actually many traditions around it too. The soup is often a gift to be given amongst family and friends, and relationships have been strengthened by the exchange. Of course, it works the other way to, unfortunately. Many relationships have suffered, or even been torn asunder, by an expected bowl of soup that never arrives."

Clark nods his head and smiles in interest, but inside he's bewildered. As fantastic as Lex clearly thinks the dish is, he knows it can't be the only reason, or even the most important reason, that Lex brought him so far from home. Clark is also getting the feeling that Lex is nervous about something. Even in lecture mode, his friend makes an effort to recite more than facts. He personalizes his lectures and shares stories from his own experience. Something else is going on with Lex, but he's not sure what. He may have an idea though, he'll have to see how the weekend plays out, and maybe then Clark can understand what's wrong. As private as Lex is, though, Clark knows he may never find out. "Sounds good. I'll look forward to trying it. Are we heading for the hotel now?"

"That's right. The Hotel Sporting. I've booked us a suite for the night. It's too early to check in, but we'll drop our bags off and then we can take in some sights. Tonight, I've made us reservations for supper and we can try the Virtù then."

"I can't wait to get started. I'm looking forward to all of your plans." Clark is going to try hard to not reveal how much of a country bumpkin he feels. There's so much that he's never done before that Lex is unknowingly introducing him to this weekend. So far, he's had his first plane ride and his first trip out of the States. Now he's going to have his first stay in a hotel. He's got to remember that it's Lex who booked the room, so he'll need to be careful not to appear too unsophisticated when he sees where they're staying.

+++++

Walking the streets of Teramo a couple of hours later, Clark finally has a chance to reflect on being in Italy. Lex had been right, it had been too early to check in, but apparently the Luthor name carries weight even in Europe. Their room had already been worked on and was ready for them. According to the concierge, 'If Mr. Luthor and his friend cared to go up early, the staff would be more than happy to accommodate them.' Clark didn't think he'd ever be comfortable with that kind of deference if it was offered to him. Lex had been gracious about it though.

When they got up to their room, Clark felt like he'd handled himself well. He's had a few years to get used to the luxury of the mansion in Smallville after all. Compared to that, the suite wasn't actually that fancy. What he couldn't get over was the size of the space they'd been given. They were only going to be sleeping there, and only for one night. If Clark has understood their schedule, they won't even be back until after supper, and they were leaving in the morning since they had a full day of travel ahead of them. A small room would have done just as well. You can't tell Lex that kind of stuff though. He just wouldn't get it. He'd think Clark was complaining, so Clark decided not to say anything except that he liked the room.

Clark shakes off the recent memories and goes back to paying attention to where he is right now. It's such a beautiful town, and the houses and stores look so different than what he's used to. The biggest difference is that most of them are made out of stone instead of wood. He'll have to remember to ask Lex why that is. He'd think that stone would be a more expensive material to use, and harder to work with as well.

Lex had told him they're heading for the church of San Domenico. He'd had the driver drop them off at the city gates, and they were walking to the church to get a better feel for the atmosphere and character of the place. Clark had gone along with it, or course, but now, coming into sight of the magnificent building, he understands why. A place like this should be appreciated and anticipated for as long as possible. If they'd roared up in their car, it would have lost much of its impact.

Clark has to stop and stare for a while. He can feel the age of the place sinking into him, as well as a sense of reverence. Although the reverence because it's a church, or not only that. It's really for the sheer effort and dedication he figures it must have taken for people to create something like this before any modern tools and conveniences existed. "It's beautiful, Lex, and older than anything I've ever seen in person. The specials I've watched on TV don't seem to convey the majesty and true beauty of something that's existed for so long. It almost exudes a presence, doesn't it?"

Clark stops, embarrassed at his babbling. He's doing just what he didn't want to do – showing himself to be unsophisticated and unworldly; a real country bumpkin. "I'm sorry, Lex. Just ignore me; I'm not making myself very clear anyway."

Lex looks towards Clark, surprise clear on his features. "Don't apologize, Clark. Your sentiments are beautiful and worth expressing. You've made me see it through your eyes, and that's quite a gift. I'll be just as interested in your reactions to the other monuments to history we'll take in today. This is actually one of the younger ones. It was built in the fourteenth century. Most of the historical monuments around Teramo are much older."

Clark looks at his friend with wide eyes. "Really?! That's incredible. I mean, this one is older than our country. It's hard to imagine something even older. I know they exist of course, you can't help but knowing about things like The Great Wall of China, the pyramids of Giza, or the Colosseum, but I never thought I'd get to see something that old in person."

Lex smiles, shakes his head, and then lets out a small chuckle. "You just reminded me of something, Clark. A long time ago, on my first trip to Europe with my father, I too was effusing over the grandeur and age of the architecture I was seeing. Our guide overheard me and gave me a riddle. He asked, 'What's the basic difference between an American and a European?'"

At Lex's expectant look, Clark does his best to figure it out, but there seem to him to be too many differences. Languages, traditions, food, dress are all different and he doesn't know which could be considered the basic difference. He shrugs his shoulders and looks at Lex ruefully. "I have no idea, Lex. What was the guide's answer?"

Lex slides his hands into the pockets of his slacks and rocks back on his feet a little, throwing Clark a look that he can only interpret as playful. "Don't feel bad, Clark. I didn't figure it out either. He said that the difference is that Europeans consider 100 miles to be a long distance and Americans think 100 years is a long time."

The answer surprises a laugh out of Clark. "That's pretty good, Lex. I like it. The countries here are certainly small compared to the States, and we haven't been a country very long when you think about the history of places like Italy, England, and so many others. I'll have to remember that. I bet my parents would appreciate it too."

Clark and Lex proceed into the beautiful church, Clark unable to stop looking around in awe. It's very different than the churches he's seen, beyond the size, and Lex tells him that it's one of the few examples left of a church without aisles. Clark just can't get over all of the detail and obvious amounts of work and dedication put into creating something like this so long ago. The craftsmanship is amazing. Lex doesn't rush him, and before they leave he makes sure to point out an exquisite rendition of Virgin with Child that Clark almost walks right by.

Just before they leave, Clark's stomach gives an embarrassing rumble, one that could clearly be heard in the quiet atmosphere of the church. Lex looks over with a small smile. "I think that's my cue to find us something to eat. It's a little early for lunch, but I know our schedules are off because of the time difference. Come on, Clark. I'd like to save the Virtù for supper tonight, but there are many other delicious dishes to try."

+++++

Not long after, Clark and Lex are seated outside, watching all the pedestrians and bicycle traffic go by. Clark is happily filling his stomach with the food Lex had ordered for them. He hadn't been able to read the menu, but Lex hadn't made an issue of it. He just placed the order for them both in flawless Italian, or as far as Clark can tell it was flawless. The waiter certainly had responded well to it. One of these days, he's going to stop being impressed with what Lex knows and what he can do, but today isn't that day. "Why are there so many bicycles Lex? In a town this size, especially as sprawled out as it is, I'd expect a lot more cars."

Lex leans back in his chair and gives Clark his full attention. Clark basks in the fond look Lex sends his way, happy to be the focus of his friend's direct gaze. "There are many reasons for it, Clark. Narrow roads contribute to it, as does a desire to be more environmentally friendly, and rising gas prices play a role in the trend as well. In addition, if you haven't noticed, Teramo is a city that's very easily navigable by bike. Most of what we're going to do today, though, is close enough together that we can just walk. I won't call the car to pick us up until we're ready to go back to the hotel to change for supper. Are you up for that much walking?"

Clark gives Lex an insulted look, and Lex laughs a little under his breath. Before Clark can say something scathing enough though, a man walking by stops at their table and starts talking to Lex in Italian. Lex responds, and the conversation drags on for several minutes, making Clark more and more unhappy as he watches the exchange.

Clark doesn't like having Lex's attention taken away so completely. He can't understand a word of the conversation, but Lex is responding to whatever the man is saying. Clark turns his attention to the stranger and narrows his eyes. At least in his thirties, well dressed, and smooth looking, Clark decides the man can't be trusted. He also doesn't like the way the man is looking at Lex – like he's something good to eat.

Turning his gaze back to Lex, Clark contemplates his friend like he's never seen him before. Smooth himself, Clark decides the Lex is in a whole league beyond the stranger he's talking to. Lex just carries himself better, and his confidence comes across as being charming, instead of arrogant. Looking back and forth between the two, Clark doesn't like how long this conversation is going or the pink tinge that's coming to Lex's cheeks. It can't be a blush. Lex never blushes.

Unsure of what's going on, Clark is sure of one thing, he doesn't like this stranger at all. Lex shouldn't be looking like that for anyone else but him. He shouldn't be smiling like that either. It looks soft, almost shy, and Clark wants to know what the guy is saying to make Lex look like that. It's a good look on him, but Clark should be the one to put it there.

Clark blinks in shock a couple of times. He isn't sure where that idea came from, but he can't deny that his stomach is churning and he's making fists in an effort to control himself. He isn't quite sure what he's feeling. Anger is there, definitely. Anger at the man who's taking Lex's focus away from him. They'd been having such a nice time, and even though he's still confused about why they're in Italy, it had been great to have no competition for Lex's attention. It's more than anger though, he's almost burning inside with it. Clark bites his lip and looks away from the two men. He's…jealous! Clark doesn't get it; he's never been jealous of any of Lex's girlfriends. Why is he jealous of this stranger? Of course, he'd never liked any of Lex's girlfriends either. None of them had ever been good enough for Lex.

Maybe he'd been jealous after all. He'd just handled his feeling about them better because they'd been expected. Lex liked girls; he'd thought that had been an indisputable fact. The way that Lex is responding to this man though…maybe Lex isn't as straight as he'd thought. The idea sends a shiver throughout his body. He licks suddenly dry lips and closes his eyes as he feels heat building behind his lids. He chances opening them after a few seconds and is relieved when no fires start. That isn't something he's had to worry about for more than a year!

Lex has been darting him little looks for the last two or three minutes, that have morphed from surprise to speculative. Clark has decided that he's about about fifteen seconds away from doing something, anything, to get this guy to leave when Lex finally shakes his head. Clark doesn't know what's been said or what exactly has been going on, but he does recognize Lex's dismissal when he sees it. He starts to relax back in his chair when the stranger swoops down and captures Lex's mouth in a swift, but hard kiss. Clark's eyes widen in shock, but before he can react the man has whispered something to Lex, slipped a small card into Lex's shirt pocket, and is already striding away.

Finally realizing that his mouth is hanging open, Clark abruptly closes it. His teeth make an audible click, and Lex turns to face him with a slightly bemused look on his face. Bemused, not shocked or disgusted or outraged. Clark wants to reach into his pocket, take out that card, and incinerate it with his heat vision, but he forces himself to remain in control. He's not sure enough of his feelings to really reveal them to Lex yet.

He immediately starts questioning Lex, but no matter how hard he presses, Lex refuses to tell him what the man wanted or what was said between the two of them. Lex reaches across the table and strokes his clenched hand, telling him that what the man said isn't worth repeating. Lex doesn't attach any importance to the man and never considered his request, so they should just forget about the incident and continue to enjoy the day. It's Clark's birthday celebration after all.

Clark slowly lets himself be mollified, and while he doesn't want to let it go, his hand gradually relaxes under Lex's strokes. When Lex's fingers are lying in his open palm though, other places on Clark's body start to clench up. Clark needs to do some damage control. He's discovering new feelings, or maybe suppressed feelings for Lex today, and he needs some time to think about them and decide how real they are. Could they just be a product of where they are? Could he just be feeling this way because that man had changed his perception of Lex? Clark just isn't sure, but he did like Lex's hand caressing his fist. The touch felt both cool and electric at the same time.

He withdraws his hand from under Lex's in confusion, and plasters a bright smile on his face. "I'm sorry for getting huffy, Lex. I don't know what was wrong with me. You're right; he isn't worth wasting any more time on. Don't you have other things you were going to show me today? Shouldn't we get going?"

Lex casts a speculative look at Clark that's also tinged with sadness, but he doesn't challenge him. Before Clark can question him on the sadness, he continues and the moment is lost…for now. "That's right, Clark. Have you gotten enough to eat for now? Are you ready to move on to the next place on our agenda?"

Clark does his best to shake off his vague feeling of unease about the last ten minutes, and his reaction to it. He doesn't want to ruin what's left of his time with Lex by being distracted. He's had odd reactions around Lex before and he's managed to ignore them well enough. He doesn't think he can ignore this one, but he can try to focus on other things as they see the sights of this beautiful town. He'll think about what's happened later.  
+++++

After paying for the meal, Lex pushes back his chair and motions Clark to follow him. Soon they're striding down the street, and Lex doesn't give Clark much chance to dwell on what happened as he quickly slides into lecture mode again. "The next place we're going to stop at is sometimes just referred to as The Cathedral of Teramo, but it's also known as The Cathedral of St. Berardo. I'm not going to tell you too much about the building before we get there, as I'd love your first impression to be unfettered by my own opinion of it. However, I can tell you that Saint Berardo is the patron saint of Teramo and was even a pastor here for seven years of his life. He did a lot during his tenure here to help the poor and make peace between warring factions."

As they continue down the street, Lex stops talking about St. Berardo and starts pointing out some of the other sites of interest that he knows about. From the amount of them, Clark figures he knows about them all. There's a beautiful, small garden kept in honor of a singer/songwriter from the city, the remains of Roman houses from the Augustan period, and an honorary arch to commemorate a visit from Ferninando I of Bourbon. There are many others and Clark starts to find it easier to put the incident at lunch, and his reaction to it, behind him as he gets lost in wonder at the beauty and rich history contained in such a relatively small area.

Clark realizes that Lex's voice has trailed off, and he looks around to find out why. His eyes widen as he takes in the building that's only a few hundred feet away. "Lex, is that…" His voice trails off in wonder as he tries to take it all in. There's just so much to see and so much detail lovingly carved into the hard stone. Clark feels a little overwhelmed.

"That's it alright, Clark. The Cathedral of St. Berardo. I take it you approve?" Lex grins a little at Clark's absentminded nod and then walks up to slip an arm around his shoulders to help direct his attention to where he wants it to go. "If you look up there, Clark, you'll see three statues. The one on the left is of St. Berardo. The other two are Jesus and St. John the Baptist."

Clark enjoys the feeling of Lex's arm around him, but he's still lost in his first reaction to the historical building and doesn't get too distracted by it. "Lex, why are the lower stones so much darker than the rest? Did they run out of one material and have to use a different one to finish?"  
Lex squeezes Clark's shoulder and lets his arm slide back to his side, brushing along the back of Clark's neck as he does so.

Clark shivers and looks quickly at Lex, but his friend is looking towards the cathedral and starting to answer his question so he forces himself to focus. "That's a good guess, but no. You're actually looking at one of the most unusual, composite architectural works in all of Italy. The present cathedral is a union of two churches built about one hundred fifty years apart. Then other bits and pieces have been added on from many different time periods. Let's head inside. It has an incredible number of treasures that you'll probably enjoy."

As they start to pass through the doorway, Clark stops take in the intricacies of it. "This entryway is incredible, Lex. Look at all the little tiles, they make such wonderful patterns and the carvings on the wooden door are beautiful."

"I'm really impressed with how much you see, Clark. So many people just look at the overall building and don't take the time to notice the details. The entryway is actually called a portal, and the tiles are mosaics. They were commissioned about two hundred years after the building was completed and they were done by a school of masters of the art."

Clark appreciates how patiently Lex waits for him to look his fill, but he doesn't want to take advantage, so moves to head inside. He's startled to feel the flat of Lex's hand in the center of his lower back. He's even more startled to realize that he likes it there. Maybe he won't have to do as much thinking about these feelings after all. It makes him feel like Lex is aware of him even if there aren't talking or interacting in some other way. He leans back into it a little and feels rewarded when Lex's touch becomes firmer.

Deciding he doesn't want to lose Lex's touch, Clark makes sure not to make any sudden changes in direction as they work their way around the inside of the cathedral. Clark remains as attentive as possible, as Lex tells him about the wooden sculpture painted in the 13th century, the remains of frescoes from the 15th century, and most amazing of all - the silver frontal that decorates the high alter. Embossed and glazed, the work is divided into thirty-five tiles, in four rows, each representing a different episode in Christ's life. The beauty of the piece, created fifty years before Columbus 'discovered' the Americas, leaves Clark speechless, and almost makes him forget the hand on his back and the thumb that's started to gently rub over his spine. Almost.

Leaving the cathedral, Clark is disappointed when Lex's hand falls away. He turns to Lex, and catches a fleeting look of sadness crossing the other man's face again. First after their meal, and now here. The nervousness is still there that Clark first noticed in the car too, although there've been only glimpses of it. He wants to stop Lex right there on the street and confront him with whatever is going on, but he knows his friend well enough to realize that it wouldn't be well-received and he wouldn't get his question answered anyway.

Clark wishes he could get Lex alone somewhere instead, and figure out what's going on with him. It isn't like him to show so much unguarded emotion, even around Clark. He isn't sure what's changed to make Lex be so much more open with his emotions or with his touches. It can't be just what happened while they were eating. They've given each other intense looks before, but Lex had never acted on them and Clark hadn't really understood what they'd meant. Besides, he first noticed something was different in the car this morning.

Maybe it's being out of the restrictive environment of Smallville. It's got to be hard for a guy like Lex to breathe there, with everyone judging him by what they know of his father. Here nobody knows him. It's probably pretty freeing. Clark has always defended Lex to people, but he's never really thought about how hard it has to be, to live surrounded by people that don't like you very much. He has to wonder why Lex has stayed and put up with it all.

Once again lost in his thoughts, Clark doesn't notice when Lex turns to the right, he just follows automatically. He does notice when they step off the pavement and onto a grassy area. He stops and looks around confused at first by what looks like lots of stones piled together. Then his mind clicks back on and he realizes what he's seeing. This must be the Roman Theater and Amphitheater that Lex said they were going to see today. Clark makes an effort to shelve his thoughts and concerns for later, so he can make focus on where he is right now.

Even though it isn't even close to being intact, Clark is still amazed to be standing in a place that people have been using for entertainment for over two thousand years. Even in the present day, Lex said they were still used by the people of Teramo for sporting and cultural events. Although the stage area was long gone, as were the seats, Clark could still tell where the outer perimeter was, and there were many arches left that had probably been entryways for the crowds or perhaps the performers.

It was magnificent. Even with all of the confusion surrounding the day, seeing all of the historical sites of Teramo was giving Clark a view of the world he'd never had before. A sense of its age and history he couldn't experience in Smallville. It also gave him an understanding of some of what humanity could achieve if they worked together. Yes, this place was slowly crumbling, but people had built it over two thousand years ago. The stones were massive, the design beautiful, and people had done it. Maybe Clark didn't want to know the details, how many had gotten hurt or died building it for example, but it was still an amazing accomplishment for a people without all of the modern conveniences of today.

After his summer in Metropolis last year, Clark had been feeling a little lost, not understanding the point of his life. Now he's starting to get an inkling. It's a nebulous feeling right now, just a sense that this planet filled with wonders needs to be protected and the people that created them need to be protected too. He's not sure how he can do it yet, but for the first time in a long time, he feels like he has a purpose beyond subduing the latest meteor mutant or trying to rekindle a relationship with Lana (something he's beginning to suspect, and accept, is a lost cause especially after the feelings he's had in regards to Lex today).

Lex calls the driver back and they head to their hotel to change. Clark tries to question Lex about what's wrong, but he is either deflected or distracted by Lex every time he makes an attempt.

Much later than Clark's used to, they arrive at the restaurant at which Lex had made reservations. The specialty dish is everything Lex promised and more. Clark had never tasted a soup with such rich and varied tastes. He's a little sorry that he'll never get a chance to experience it again, at least for a good long time. When will be his next trip to Italy after all, especially on May first? No, he'll have to resign himself to only experiencing the delicious soup just once.

The rest of the meal is just as superb, although Clark is surprised when the waiter fills his glass with the wine Lex ordered. He gives a startled glance in Lex's direction, but Lex just gives a minute shake of his head and Clark subsides. After the waiter leaves, Lex leans across the table slightly, and Clark does as well. "There's no legal limit to the drinking age in Italy, Clark, unlike the United States, and I thought you'd enjoy Teramo's signature wine. It's called Montepulciano and goes well with the Virtù."

Clark sips slowly, and is surprised to find that he enjoys the taste, although, as usual, he feels none of the effects his friends back home have described to him. He may as well be drinking milk. The meal ends with another delicious creation that Lex calls caggionetti. Of course anything that's deep fried has a leg up on the competition in Clark's opinion, but the combination of almond and chocolate really makes a perfect ending to the meal.

As the meal draws to a close Clark notices that the nerves he saw Lex display during the ride into town this morning, and periodically throughout the day, have returned and are getting worse. If he didn't know Lex so well, he might not recognize the symptoms, but since he does, they're as obvious as neon signs – the hand running over the bald dome of his head, the straightening of various items on the table, eyes that don't quite meet his during conversation – all speak of growing agitation. Clark isn't sure what to do. If he presses like he tried to do earlier, but Lex isn't ready to talk, then he'll just get brushed off. If he doesn't ask, then he'll feel like he isn't being a good friend. The sudden clearing of Lex's throat and the thud of his wine glass hitting the table makes Clark realize that he doesn't have to decide what to do. He has the feeling that he's about to find out what's going on.

"Clark…"

Lex's uncharacteristic pause makes Clark realize that whatever the older man is going to say is big. He watches as Lex decisively squares his shoulders.

"The last few months have been rough ones for me, but you've been there through thick and thin, and been a true friend the entire time. You've been helpful and supportive, and as misguided as the attempt was, you tried your best at Summerholt a few days ago."

Clark squirms uncomfortably in his chair because he knows a few things about the last several months that Lex doesn't. He hasn't been such a good friend, not really. He'd been trying to save his own skin through some of it. He tries halfheartedly to break in, but Lex has a goal and isn't willing to stop.

"I really appreciate all you've done, and for your birthday I wanted to give you something to symbolize a change I'd like to make in my life. Since I discovered that I didn't kill my brother, as I'd thought for so long, I've been able to let that guilt go, and I realized that I needed to let other things go as well. I hope…I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, Clark."

Lex reaches into his pocket and then slides the same hand across the table to Clark. He opens his hand, hesitates for the briefest of seconds, and then pulls his hand back to his side of the table leaving behind…a key.

Picking it up, Clark turns it around in his palm, to better examine it, and try and discover why Lex had given it to him, and why he'd been so nervous about it. "Lex? What's this key for? What does it open?"

Lex clasps his hands together and squeezes them hard. Clark can't bear to see his friend so agitated, especially after his speech and knowing what he does about his own behavior over the last few months. His large hand covers both of Lex's and he rubs gently, completely ignoring the small tingle that shivers up his arm at the contact. This isn't the time for exploring the new feelings he's become aware of today. Not right now anyway. Even if he does recognize, from his new perspective, that such reactions have been a part of all of his physical contact with Lex over the years, ignoring them has become almost second nature, so he's able to put them aside again without difficulty.

"Lex, come on. Why are you worried that a small key can ruin our friendship? Please talk to me, explain what's going on."

Lex's hands jerk under his, but he doesn't pull away. He looks up at Clark, the sadness back in his eyes. "It isn't the key so much, Clark, but what it opens. There's a room in the mansion, the only room that's locked at all times. It's the reason that Helen left. She couldn't stand the fact that there was a room in the mansion that was closed to her. I considered showing it to her, but finally decided that it wasn't something I was ready to share yet. However, after this past week, I'm finally ready to let it go, but decided you deserved to know before I did. I need to explain it to you so I can move past it and get on with my life."

Clark is starting to get nervous, and he isn't sure he wants to know. If Lex wasn't willing to tell Helen, the woman he said he loved, then why is he telling Clark? "Lex, you don't have to…"

"No, Clark. Don't stop me. I need to follow through with my chosen course of action." Lex closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes, Clark can see the determination in them, as well as the trepidation, although Lex would never admit to the second one. "Inside the room is all the evidence I've gathered about the inexplicable things that have happened to me since I moved to Smallville, beginning with the Porsche and ending with some meteor rock. You feature prominently in that room."

Clark's thoughts start to reel. Lex still had the Porsche and who knows what else. He'd told him he'd stopped investigating, that he'd…but wait…he didn't say he was investigating Clark, he was investigating the strange things that had happened to him in the last few years. Unfortunately, Clark was all wrapped up in most of those things, so Lex probably was investigating him as well. Why was Lex telling him about this room now? He thought about getting out of there, getting away from Lex, but the fact that Lex was revealing himself stopped him before he moved. "Lex, I…I'm not sure what to say. Why…?" Clark trails off, stymied.

Lex's hands move restlessly under his, and it's only then that Clark realizes he's still covering Lex's fists. Reluctantly he releases Lex, and moves his hands back to his side of the table, but not before he gives a final, gentle squeeze to let Lex know that he's not freaking…yet. "I already told you, Clark, I'm trying to let some things go. The last few months have been a real wake-up call for me, and your remark the other day really hit home too."

Clark cocks his head curiously, so Lex continues. "You said that the more I pit myself against my father, the more like him I become. I didn't…don't…want to believe it, but it's still true and I don't want to be like him at all. That, combined with some of my memories returning, made me decide that some changes were in order, and in view of your friendship, I thought that revealing this room to you would be a good first step. When we get back to Smallville, I'll let you see it, but then I'll be destroying it and everything it contains. The key is a copy, and you're welcome to keep it as a promise or even a symbol for what I'm trying to do."

Clark fiddles with his napkin and has to force himself not to shred it. As a fine linen napkin, he'd be giving himself away if he did that. Instead, he puts the cloth aside and picks up the key again, turning it around and around in his hand. "You said you were looking for answers on all the strange things that have happened to you. Why would you give that up?"

Lex sighs and sits back in his seat a little. "All my life, Clark, I've had my father tell me that I'm meant for something special, but more than that, I've felt that I have a destiny to fulfill. I don't know what that destiny is, what I'm meant to do with my life, I just know I'm meant to do something. As I survive attacks and accidents more and more frequently, and always associated with Smallville, I've started to wonder at how big my destiny is. I've wanted to know my purpose for surviving. What am I being saved for? For years, it's been an all-consuming question for me. Now, though, I'm not feeling the need to know quite as much. Since I was a child, everything I've done, everything my father has done, has been directed by the knowledge that I killed my brother. Only…that turns out to not be true. How far wrong have I steered myself because of that erroneous belief? Even my father asked how much could have been different if he'd only known. He let his entire life for the last ten years be directed by a lie too. Now, I believe that I need to go ahead and just forge my destiny and not let myself be influenced by the mystery of past events. It doesn't matter how big my destiny is, just that I have one. If I keep wasting time searching for why and what, I might miss my opportunity."

Clark pockets the key and looks at Lex. "I understand what you're saying, Lex, and I'm glad you finally feel like you've found some peace with yourself, but my mind is kind of reeling right now. I need to do some thinking. Do you mind if we head back to our hotel for the night?"

Lex sighs deeply, but nods his head. He throws a few bills on the table and heads for the door, Clark close on his heels. The car ride back to the Hotel Sporting is silent, as is the trip in the elevator to their suite. Clark still isn't sure what to say, so he simply wishes Lex a good night and heads for his room and shuts the door.

+++++

Several hours later finds Clark unable to sleep. He finally gives up and walks out to the balcony dressed only in his pajama bottoms, the key clutched in one hand. It's a beautiful night, and the lights of the city are few enough and dim enough that they don't keep him from seeing at least some of the stars in the normal way. He could cheat and blast through the light pollution, but decides that his normal vision is good enough. He hoists himself up on the balustrade and changes the direction of his eyes to contemplate the ground far below him.

He brings the key up so he can see it, and he turns it in his grasp, looking at it from every angle. It's such a small thing to represent so much turmoil in his life. Clark's no closer to figuring out what he should do or how he should act around Lex now. On the one hand, he'd come clean about the room, on the other he'd manipulated the circumstances to suit himself. Being so far from home, he really is dependent on Lex – he can't just take off and leave in anger, or even in a need to get some distance to think. He has nowhere to go.

The thought of the room does make him angry, but not as angry as actually seeing it would have, especially after listening to Lex's reasons for it. If he'd found it on his own, he doesn't even want to think about how he might have reacted. Clark can't even begin to imagine how much Lex has been through since last summer, and having the belief that you killed your own brother for so long…that had to have been awful. It would be one of those things that never left you and Lex had said as much, that it had colored everything he's done, every decision he's made for years.

Clark's big secret makes him sympathize with his friend. It isn't on par with Lex's brother at all, but Clark's secret has colored his whole life for the last three years. Actually, his life had been affected long before that, he just didn't know that was why his parents demanded secrecy and kept him out of public activities until he had pretty much perfected his control over the abilities he'd had at that point.

Clark thinks he can forgive Lex for the room, for the invasion of privacy that was implicit in Lex admitting to it and giving him a key. Especially after everything he's done to Lex this year. He hasn't been a very good friend at all, and it's killing him to know that, but have Lex believe otherwise. Clark had been the cause of so much of his friend's pain.

Clark knows that he has a tendency to see everything that happens to him and around him through the veil of his secret, but after listening to Lex tonight, he's pretty sure that the room doesn't have anything to do with him. Not really anyway. It's just that he's in the center of so many of the odd things that have happened to Lex over the years. That was another plus for hearing about the room, instead of seeing it. Clark doesn't know if he could have come to that realization if he'd been physically confronted with the contents of that monument to Lex's obsession with his destiny.

All tied up with Lex's confession, is also the feelings he's been experiencing today. Getting out of the restrictive environment of Smallville has been freeing for him too. The man at the restaurant had certainly opened his eyes, and being around nothing but strangers had helped stop him from closing them again and ignoring what he'd learned about himself. He wants Lex, and his feelings run deeper than he'd ever expected.

That isn't quite true though. He's been aware of his feeling of more than friendship on some level, and it's scared him. Scared him because he's never felt like this for a man before and he's perfectly aware of the prejudices against that kind of relationship. Even more than that though, he's been afraid that Lex would consume him. That's why, as much as he's defended his friend, he's never acted like he completely trusts him.

However, things have changed. He was only fourteen when he'd first met Lex. If anything had happened back then, Lex could have completely taken him over. Easily. He's almost seventeen now, and he's grown enough to know he can hold his own and continue to be his own person in spite of Lex's almost overwhelming intensity.

Looking back over the last few years with the self-delusion removed, Clark realizes something he'd never been able to see before. Lex, even three years ago, had been a force to be reckoned with, and given his intelligence and experience, he had to have known how Clark felt long before he did himself. He hadn't acted on it though. He had to have known that he could've gotten Clark to do anything he wanted, molded him into the person he'd wanted him to be. He'd never done it though, never took advantage, even when Clark was practically begging for it while he'd been high on red Kryptonite. Not to mention all the other times they'd shared a look that Clark understands now were nothing more than invitations on his part.

Clark clenches the key tight in his fist, wishing he could feel the pain of it digging into his skin. It would be nice to have it distract him from the pain in his heart as he realizes just how good a friend to him Lex had been, and how little he'd given back to the man. Just pain and betrayal over the last few months, even if Lex didn't know it.

Clark hears a door softly open and bare feet padding across the carpet. He tenses up, wanting to run, his emotions still feeling raw and exposed, but he doesn't move from his spot. He struggles to compose himself as he makes a decision he hadn't even been aware of thinking about as he'd been contemplating all that he'd learned today.

"Couldn't slee…Jesus, Clark! Why are you sitting up there?" Lex hurries up to the railing, hand out, but Clark stops him with a simple shake of his head.

Clark smiles a little at the worry in Lex's voice, although a small piece of him feels a little guilty for putting the emotion there in the first place. "I'm just trying to get over my own fear of heights, Lex, that's all. I've been working on it for a while now. Besides, it's not like a fall from a building as short as this is going to hurt me anyway. We're only six stories up after all."

If it wasn't for some of his special abilities, Clark wouldn't even know that Lex was still out on the balcony with him. His stillness is absolute and, as far as Clark can tell, for several seconds he's not even breathing. "Clark…"

His name breathed out is all that Lex says before he hesitates, and Clark doesn't wait to find out what he's planning on saying. Instead, he turns around on the railing until he's facing inward and brings the hand holding the key up in front of his face. He stares at the key and feels the metal softening in his grip. He mushes it together and starts to flatten and shape it. In his invulnerable hands he knows the metal is hot, but it has no effect on him.

After just a few seconds of manipulation, the malleable metal starts to take on a familiar shape. He feels Lex start in surprised recognition beside him. "The thing about keys, Lex, is that they come in so many shapes and sizes, some of them almost unrecognizable as keys. Especially if they don't come from around here. This one…" Clark holds up the rough octagon shaped bit of metal he'd just molded. "This one no longer unlocks anything. I destroyed…"

"Stop!" Lex steps in front of Clark and raises an arm to reach out and cover the new shape.

Clark jerks the still too hot piece of metal away and looks at Lex in surprise. "Lex?"

Lex lets his outstretched hand fall, and it lands on Clark's pajama-clad knee. "No more, Clark. Don't say any more."

Clark feels he's justified in his bewilderment. Lex has wanted his secrets for three years, and now he's stopping him? It doesn't make sense.

Lex looks up at Clark, bafflement clear on his own face. "Why, Clark? Why, after all this time, are you willing to tell me just after I've given up?"

Clark shrugs and feels a little uncomfortable. He hadn't really thought about it too much. He'd just gone on impulse, with what felt right. "I don't know, Lex. I guess because you've given up is partly why. You've been through a lot recently, and I thought it might help you to know that someone still believed in you." Clark didn't feel ready to reveal his guilt yet, about how he'd let Lex get hurt to hide his secret.

Lex tips his head back and stares up into the night sky. "God! I should have known. You want to help me, save me, and you're willing to give up your most closely held secret to do that. What wouldn't you do to help someone, Clark?"

Clark shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders again. He doesn't deserve these accolades. "I don't know about anyone else, Lex, but for my friends I guess I'm a lot like you. I'm willing to do anything for them. You've proven time and again that you're a good friend, Lex, and I feel that I haven't matched up to you. You've made some bad choices, but so have I…a lot more than you know, unfortunately…and now you're trying to change yourself. That's really hard to do, it takes a lot of strength, strength that I don't know if I have. I guess I want to support and encourage you, and I thought telling you my secret might do that. Show you how much I trust and believe in you; show you how much you mean to me."

Clark's voice lowers at the end, and he turns his head away. Lex squeezes his knee, but then drops his hand. The feeling makes Clark shudder, and he stills as the sensation washes through him, only half listening to Lex's response until a single phrase jumps out at him. "Wait, Lex! What? You're thinking of leaving Smallville? Why would you do that?!"

Lex stops, his mouth half open, and he click it shut in annoyance. "Haven't you been listening to me?" At Clark's embarrassed headshake, Lex sighs in exasperation. "I said that I need to get away from the source of my obsession. Everything strange that happens to me happens in Smallville, and I just need to get away and clear my head of its influence. This weekend has helped me to realize that. I meant it as a gift for you, but it's been a gift for me in some ways as well."

Clark clenches his hands on his legs and watches the material of the pajama bottoms begin to part under the pressure. He doesn't let up. "How long will you be gone, Lex?"

Lex shakes his head and forces himself to not look away. "I'm not sure I'll be coming back, Clark. There's no real reason to. The plant is operating in the black, Mr. Sullivan has the managerial duties down pat, and I'm working at LuthorCorp now anyway."

"But, Lex, what about me? I don't want you to go. Please stay." Clark feels almost desperate at the thought of Lex going away. After everything he's discovered today, he doesn't want to lose Lex before he has a chance to show him what he means to him, what he knows they could be together.

"I'll miss you of course, Clark, but I think it would be easier for everyone if I left."

To Clark this is patently absurd, and he starts to get angry. "Easier? Who's it easier for? You? I never thought you were the type to run away, Lex."

Still in front of Clark, Lex's whole body stiffens at the insult. "Who do you think you are to judge me? And since when is it running away when you admit you have a problem and are trying to fix it? I do not appreciate your accusation, Clark Kent."

Clark hangs his head in shame. He'd flown off the handle and inserted his big mouth into his foot just like he always does. "I'm sorry, Lex. I shouldn't have said that. I just really don't want you to go, that's all. Life has been more fun and interesting since you crashed into me on Loeb Bridge three years ago. You'll take all the color out of things if you leave now."

Lex puts his hands in the pockets of his robe. "Look, Clark, you…wait. What?! What about the bridge three years ago? I did hit you? Goddamnit! You lied to me all those years ago. How many other lies have you told?"

"How many lies have I told? Pot meet kettle, is that it?" Clark instantly raises his hands in apology. "I'm sorry, Lex. Knee-jerk reaction. I didn't mean it, and it doesn't matter now. I told you earlier that I was willing to tell you all my secrets because I believe in you. If it'll keep you in Smallville, then that's just more incentive to tell you, and I won't let you stop me this time."

Clark can see the surprise in Lex's expression at his apology and his insistence on telling the truth. Then his eyes close, and when they open his expression is shuttered again, protected. "Damn it, Clark! Why's it so important to you? I know we're friends, but really…why do you care so much? We can email and call. You can come to Metropolis for a weekend or holiday. You know how instant everything is these days. Why do you want me to stay so badly?"

"Because I do! Okay?!"

"No, it's not okay! You'll need to do better than that." Lex's eyes hold a challenge, but under that is a look of hope as well.

Clark is scared about answering that challenge; it's going to change everything. Seeing the hope, though, helps to firm his resolve. "Damn it, Lex! Why do you have to be so stubborn? It's because…because…I…you…damn it! Because of this that's why!" Clark slides off the balustrade and grabs Lex by the lapels of his robe and uses them to haul his friend closer. He looks deeply into the other man's eyes one last time, pulls him just a little closer, and then changes their relationship forever.

He brushes his lips back and forth over Lex's and then slowly slips his tongue past his own lips and teases against the line of Lex's closed mouth. Lex's lips part on a sigh and Clark pushes past to sip at the older man's mouth. He's never kissed a man before, but he doesn't think it's that different. The mouth is a little bigger than he's used to, but he figures that just gives him more to explore. He pulls Lex closer, cups the back of his head to hold him still, and then slants his mouth to do just that.

When he pulls back a few minutes later, they're both breathing hard and Lex is leaning into Clark. "That's why, Lex. I can't bear to lose you, not in any way. Please stay. Please." Clark knows that they have a hard road ahead of them; he has a lot to confess after all. Lex, however, is a much better person than anyone has given him credit for, and he's always said he'd do anything for his friends. Clark only hopes that includes forgiveness for everything he's done this past year, and for all the lies he's told over the last three. None of it can happen, though, if Lex leaves. Clark holds his breath as Lex decides. He can practically see the man's mind racing.

Somberly, but with growing delight, Lex simply nods his head.

Smiling enough to rival a noonday sun on a cloudless day, Clark dips his head for their second kiss. He's going to keep the metal from the key Lex gave him at supper. Someday, when Lex is sure that he's the person Clark already knows he is, he's going to melt it again and shape it into two rings. It's only fitting after all, that the symbol of Lex's obsession becomes the symbol of their love.


End file.
